


Pliability

by SilverCardinal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Shiro (Voltron), Gags, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Knotting, M/M, Sex Toys, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: After the fourth time, Shiro brings a gag. Not that he wants to. Keith is just too vocal, which isn't too surprising.





	Pliability

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know there is a Galra Shiro AU made by the darling Jotakorium on twitter and it got my almonds activated so I hope you enjoy this self indulgent smut :3

After the fourth time, Shiro brings a gag. 

He really doesn’t want to, he loves hearing the adorable sounds that Keith makes when they’re alone together but after consistently having countless other Blade members give him cheeky grins and cracking lewd jokes the day after, he considers that perhaps Keith is a bit...loud. Not that Shiro minds it of course, given their size difference he can’t imagine anyone not being… vocal. Shiro is larger than the average Galra and Keith is smaller than the average Galra, it surprises almost every newcomer when they are told that Keith is one of the top combatants in the base while Shiro is the one that stays back for tactical planning. Keith’s head measures to Shiro’s solar plexus on a good day so it’s no surprise that the sounds from their alone time would be drawn out for hours and would be undoubtedly heard by members passing by their room.   


This is just something Shiro figured that they could try. Talk about it should Keith be wary of the idea. Luckily for him, Keith didn’t protest when he shows him the red ball gag and contrary to his initial thoughts, there were inklings of excitement in his eyes as he leaped in front of Shiro and placed the side of his face into his palm where the gag was hanging off of his thumb. 

Part of Shiro was worried that Keith wouldn’t be able to communicate if he was uncomfortable but it doesn’t take long for those concerns to melt away. Even when he’s gagged, Keith’s shaking whimpers and mewls are as clear as day. He whimpers softly when Shiro lifts him up, off of the large alien sex toy and onto the next larger, more ornate one. 

It’s truly a test of Shiro’s patience to watch Keith’s rim open up so smoothly over the large knot of the first sex toy - well, it’s large relative to Keith. Barely the size of Keith’s palm but it still makes him arch his back in a defined curve as the widest part of the toy is worked out of him. Keith’s insides are already hot and pink, Shiro catches his breath stuttering as he pushes down the carnal urge to fuck his lover at this very moment. Keith being spread open on his cock, trembling with every movement and his pearly skin flushed and begging to be marked up by Shiro’s hands and teeth…

_ Okay, okay. Calm down. _ As enticing the thought is, Shiro knows he has to do this nice and slow if he even wants to get his dick inside of Keith. 

He lines up Keith with the next toy on the sheets, it’s just a bit longer than the previous one, grows exceptionally in width towards the base but its defining feature are the numerous ridges along its length. There’s a muffled moan from the gag as the tip sinks past the soft ring of muscle, another with the first ridge popping in, a shudder with the third. By the time they reach the the second to last bump, the stretch of it getting more and more intense and obscene, and Keith’s breath shortening as he adjusts to the girth of the new cock.

Keith’s eyes are practically rolling back in his head, body shifting restlessly, toes curling, because in some strange way, it must feel kind of... good. The stretch is enough that he feels full given how the the outline of the toy is slightly pressed against the skin of his stomach. Maybe it had been uncomfortable at first, but as time goes on, Keith’s body has started to feel addicted to the feeling.

He shudders and tucks his head to his chest, pushing himself deeper until the last thick ridge slips into his body and makes him tremble, breathing picking up. Every time Shiro thinks it's too much, Keith opens up even more for Shiro. The texture of the fake cock is stimulating against that spot inside of him, rubbing harshly against it, and making Keith moan with each tiny shift.

It gets easier as the night goes on, Keith becomes more delirious, more pliable. It isn’t that Keith was resisting in the beginning or anywhere in between anyways, quite the opposite in fact, given their previous encounters were met with equal eagerness. The natural resistance the body gives, one that can only be worn down with time, slowly, gently stripped away with orgasm after orgasm, which Shiro coaxes out of Keith, one after another as he continues to stretch him open with the growing collection of sex toys at his disposal. 

With the last one being the size of Keith’s forearm, it reminds Shiro how small Keith really is. Reminds him how he could have started to prepare Keith’s ridiculously tight, small hole earlier today. Open the door to their rooms with Keith writhing and blushing, just as he is now at this moment, and Shiro would just  _ know _ by the way that Keith is squirming that underneath his uniform that his hole is stretched and dripping and ready to take his monster dick. 

_ Maybe for next time. _

Keith is more than ready now. Moaning, wildly shaking his head back and forth with his own little cock hard and leaking, still slick from the last several times he came. The muffled moans can vaguely be heard as some combination of “hurry” and “please” to Shiro’s ears as if his own cock wasn’t already hard enough. 

“Shhh,” Shiro whispers, kissing and nipping Keith’s hot skin, gently stroking the skin on his stomach where he can feel the outline of the dildo, “You’re doing so good. So good.” His fingers trailing down to Keith’s hole where the base of the toy is fit snug around the pink swollen flesh. The pressure that stems from Shiro wrapping his fingers around the end of the toy is enough to make Keith shudder and fist the sheets in his hands even tighter. 

Each ridge slipping out of his stretched hole as he's lifted up again with a gasp, the sensation of it making it hard to do much more than cling on, eyes closed as drool drips out of the corners of Keith’s mouth, the red gag is completely saturated in his saliva. He whines as Shiro continues to work the large toy out of him, it sounds so sweet that it makes Shiro’s ears flicker. A pitiful sob comes from the gag as the Shiro pulls the toy completely away and Keith is writhing at the emptiness inside of him. Keith is so dazed by the pleasure and the sudden need to chase it that he manages to get his hips to work, stiltedly rocking himself back for more and more. His rim is a bright shade of pink, all swollen from the numerous cocks it took and eagerly swallowed and now it’s gaping at Shiro, beckoning him.

Shiro wastes no time to hoist Keith up over his hard, leaking cock. He’s just so tiny, his hips are so small and it’s exceptionally apparent with how wide Keith has to spread his thighs as he settles over Shiro’s lap with his thick head of his cock presses snuggly against Keith’s hole. Even with all of the preparation, the fit still feels tight. It requires a bit more pressure to pop the head inside but as he begins to lower Keith, the amount of effort that he needs to apply dissipates. Keith sinks onto his cock so easily that it’s almost effortless. His hot, silky walls squeezing Shiro so soundly that he swears he sees stars for a few seconds. Keith lets out the sweetest little gasp when Shiro slides inside. Shiro bounces Keith on his cock, steady and slow, gives some time for his beloved to re-adjust to the sensation of filled to the brim once again. He winds his arms around Keith, pulling him tight, pulling him down, harder, onto his lap. It takes all of Shiro’s willpower to keep himself composed as Keith is just sitting, balls deep, on his dick with no other movements than the slight rolling of their hips. When his eyes glance downward, he can see the bulge it makes in Keith’s stomach too, looking almost frighteningly large inside of him, and his movements stutter.

Keith's forehead is pressed on Shiro's broad shoulder, his eyes wide and unfocused, panting softly. Suddenly, Keith starts to roll his hips, his hands flailing to find a good grip somewhere on Shiro’s back. Shiro groans once, tight, as if in pain, spreads Keith’s thighs a little wider and begins impaling him properly, bouncing him almost viciously on his lap. All self composure be damned. 

Keith whimpers with each thrust, eyes screwed shut with tears welling up in the corners from the shear intensity of this all.

He's being jerked down harder and faster, his breathing is coming too forcefully for him to even speak regardless that his words would be incoherent nonetheless due to him being thoroughly drunk on the delicious feeling of being stretched so wide. Balls pressed against Keith’s hole, both drenched in generous amounts of lube and him clenching around the thick shaft as they both pant through Keith’s first orgasm. Shiro’s cock grates against his prostate which causes whines to accumulate into sobs, and Shiro doesn’t slow down as Keith spasms in his arms, continuing to abuse the sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again. 

He’s moaning out Shiro’s name through the gag like a mantra, Shiro knows it, there’s certain emphasis on the syllables that Keith always has with his name and it’s enough for him to tear the gag off. Keith’s lips are swollen and shiny and Shiro wishes he could have those pretty lips around his dick but instead he opts to press his own against them, hard. Shiro’s tongue snakes inside of Keith’s mouth, licking every part of the cavern it can reach. 

Shiro can feel tightness rolling between his hips and going to the base of his dick, he’s close. He’s so close. It doesn’t take long for his knot to swell to its full size, Shiro was wary their first time around but Keith took it in complete stride and it’s even more apparent now how much he loves it. His knot catches onto Keith’s rim, tying them together. His grip on Keith’s pale skin is more than hard enough to leave bruises. Especially right now, right when he's coming, grunting into Keith’s mouth, squeezing his large hands on the insides of his pale, spread thighs as he gives his last jerks, emptying himself inside his beloved. 

Keith follows quickly after, his insides tighten around Shiro, his movements become even more sloppy and desperate to chase his relief. Shiro moves one of his hands to stroke Keith’s side, detaches himself from Keith’s mouth and peppers kisses along his jaw.

“You’re amazing. Just so perfect, Keith. My perfect, cute Keith.” He knows Keith absolutely loves this. The sweet praise, the tender affection. It's what makes Keith blush the brightest, come the hardest and sob the loudest. He sprays his chest and his back arches and a loud moan rips from his throat before he collapses limply onto Shiro’s chest, completely spent. 

Shiro grins. His beloved is just so adorable, he cuddles Keith close against his chest, giving him soft kisses and nips with his canines as he begins to work himself out of Keith. 

There is a wet sound as Shiro pops the half softened knot of out of Keith and its quickly followed by a mixture of come and lube dripping out of Keith’s slack rim as he pulls out the rest of his dick. Keith’s legs are still trembling from the overstimulation even as Shiro lays him flat on their bed and curls his own body around Keith’s frame. 

Shiro murmurs some bits of sweet nothings, romantic and calming, and smirks as Keith lets out a weak moan in response, only catching about half of what Shiro said.Shiro nuzzles his face into Keith’s neck that is littered with bite marks and bruises and gives a long lick to a particularly deep bite that earns him a soft whine.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and ready for tomorrow.”


End file.
